Periodique
by Miss Trompy
Summary: Argent, Pouvoir, Destin. Quand tous cela est facilement à notre portée, certains nous envient et d'autres nous manipulent.
1. Origines

_Voici une histoire que j'écris dans mes temps libres. Je vous remercie de votre attention a celle-ci et de laisser des commentaires ou suggestions. Je sais qu'il y aura de anacronisme pour les vrais fans des X-Men, mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste du sujet :) _

_Merci et Bonne lecture!_

_Miss._

Une forte lumière dans mon visage me sortit de mes songes. Une lumière tellement familière, mais aussi effrayante. Cette lumière signifiait une nouvelle série de tests. De la souffrance. Des cris. Mais pendant que mes poumons se vident de mes hurlements, je me dis que mon frère est inconscient dans la pièce d'à côté. Que sa souffrance à lui était terminée pour la journée et qu'il peut enfin rester dans son monde sombre, mais sécuritaire.

Des yeux aussi familiers que la lumière me fixèrent. Des gens que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, mais qui étaient devenus mon entourage depuis quelques mois. Des doigts indiscrets, froids et durs scrutaient mon corps, y enfonçant des aiguilles pour y retirer un liquide grenat et chaud ou bien y injecter des liquides brûlants.

Des cris écorchaient fréquemment ma gorge. Puis on me disait de me taire. Ou bien que _''tout va bien aller.'' _étrange comment cette phrase n'a plus aucun sens dans des situations semblables. Cela faisait des semaines ou des mois que nous étions enfermés ici. Séparés. Déchirés. Agressés.

Ils se disent entre eux que nous sommes d'étranges ''créatures.'' spéciales. Particulières. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je fixe la lumière. Je hurle. Je pleure. J'attends. Que tout se termine. Pour pouvoir retourner dans mes songes. Arrêter de souffrir et voir ses êtres cruels me charcuter.

Mais étrangement, aujourd'hui tous semblent agités. Il y a un homme au fond de la pièce qui observe. Après une éternité, il s'avance et pointe un grand écran gris.

''_Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour comprendre comment elle fait! L'autre devait être, une pratique pour comprend, le fonctionnement de celle-ci! Si vous en êtes incapable Docteur Helle, dites-le-moi. Personne n'est irremplaçable. _

_-La tuer ne servirait à rien! Elle nous sera bien plus utile si elle peut nous expliquer comment… sa génétique fonctionne. _

_-Vous êtes le Docteur! C'est à vous de l'expliquer. ''_

Docteur Helle était celui responsable des ''opérations'' depuis le début. Il donnait des ordres et restait généralement assis devant les machines. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il m'ait déjà touchée et j'avais une bonne mémoire. Les yeux qui s'activaient devant moi étaient imprégnés dans ma tête.

Soudainement tous arrêtèrent de bouger. Une alarme résonnait dans le couloir. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu au paravent, mais toutes les mains sur moi étaient maintenant immobiles. Une dame courut à la porte et elle fut suivie. Sauf par le Monsieur qui avait parlé, Helle et une petite femme que je n'avais pas encore remarquée.

Elle attrapa le bras de l'Homme, pendant que Helle cria.

''Voyez l'effet que vos manières ont! Si vous m'aviez écoutée, le petit aurait été très utile.''

La femme toucha l'épaule de Helle et celui-ci fut projeté dans la pièce, retombant sur un cabaret prêt de moi, contenant les outils utiles à ma torture. Lorsque le Médecin releva, lentement, la tête, il sembla stupéfait.

''_Vous êtes aussi une mutante! Je pensais, Monsieur Gallagher, que vous les aviez en aversion! _

_-Je ne les aime pas particulièrement. Mais lorsqu'ils peuvent m'être utiles, je veux bien faire des exceptions. ''_

Il caressa le menton de la jeune femme.

''_Docteur Helle, je crois que notre collaboration se termine bientôt. Stefy, pourriez-vous m'en débarrasser.''_

Je sentis les liens autour de mes mains se délier au même moment que la jeune femme avançait. Ses cheveux volaient dans tout les sens et elle fixait Helle, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle passa près de ma table, j'allongeai mon bras et attrapai une de ses mains.

Je me concentrai très fort pour ne pas perdre conscience lorsque la douleur des aiguilles toujours plantées dans mes bras me traversa. La peau de la femme rayonnait de chaleur, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, son sourire disparut et ses cheveux s'écrasèrent sur ses épaules. Elle tenta de ses libérer, mais mes doigts étaient soudés aux siens. Elle commença à chercher l'air, suffocant, et elle tomba sur le dos. Inconsciente. Nos mains s'étaient déliées lorsqu'elle était tombée. Lui sauvant la vie, puisque je ne me serais jamais arrêter.

Je retirai les aiguilles qui restaient dans mes bras, surveillant le moindre mouvement des deux hommes dans la pièce. Lorsque je me tournai vers Helle, il me sourit tristement et murmura.

''_Sauve-toi, petite! ''_

Mais Gallagher pensa autrement, j'entendis le coup de feu avant de pouvoir réagir, mais Helle me poussa juste a temps et c'est lui qui reçu a balle. Une balle dans sa poitrine, l'endroit où ma tête se trouve une demie seconde auparavant

''S_auve-toi!''_

Je l'écoutai donc, et partie en courant fermant la porte derrière moi, dans espoir de les ralentir assez pour aller chercher Michael. Cependant, j'ignorais dans quelle salle il se trouvait.

Elles étaient toutes identifiées par un carton blanc. Sur le premier je lis ''Cas 1. Torche humaine.'' celle en face ''Cas 3. Sireina.'' J'ouvris la ''Cas 4. La Garcon de Plomb'' pour y découvrir un petit garçon, argent de la tête au pied. Il était assis sur sa table. Il s'agissait d'une chambre semblable à la mienne. Cependant, tout semblait fait de caoutchouc. Je sortis de sa chambre et regardait le couloir. 24 portes identiques, dans lesquelles Mike se trouvait.

Toutes les portes étaient attribuées d'un nom étrange. Sur l'avant-dernière porte, il était écrit ''Cas 22. Contrôle le temps'' je savais que mon frère se trouvait là, mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte il n'était pas seul.

Les infirmières tournaient autour de son petit corps maigre, blanchâtre et inerte. Je restais fixée devant l'image de mon petit frère immobile, me fixant, sans vie. C'est le cri du Docteur Helle qui me sortit de ma torpeur. Il tenait, accroupie de douleur, la porte close derrière lui, enfermant Gallagher.

''_Mademoiselle Flavy! Allez-vous-en! ''_

Je regardai une dernière fois mon frère, les larmes aux yeux et courues vers une large porte de métal. Elle était verrouillée, mais j'attrapai la poignée me concentrai pour qu'elle fonde et elle ne résista pas très longtemps. C'est ce que je fis avec trois autres portes et une fenêtre lorsque j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, complètement essoufflée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'énergie, puisque la nourriture que j'avais mangée dans les dernières semaines suffisait simplement à me maintenir en vie.

De plus, jamais je n'avais utilisé mes dons autant. J'avais du mal à courir et j'avais les jambes molles. Je n'irais pas très loin à ce rythme. J'entendis des pas lourds derrière moi et en tournant la tête j'aperçus le Garçon de Plomb et un garçon de mon âge. Personne d'autre.

Je ralentis un peu le pas, pour lui laisser la chance de me rattraper. Travailler en équipe nous permettrait de survivre. Après tout, j'ignorais complètement où j'étais. J'avais la tête lourde et mes pieds nus étaient frigorifiés par l'air automnal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur, j'avais la tête qui tournait et j'allais perdre connaissance. Le jeune homme remarqua mon malaise et me souleva dans ses bras et continuant à courir au même rythme, le Garçon de Plomb sur les talons. Puis, l'obscurité emporta, enfin, mon esprit.


	2. Connaissances

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais allongée sur le sol humide. Je me tournai vers les petites voix que j'entendais plus loin, mais elles se turent.

Le Garçon de Plomb s'approcha, me tendant un fruit, dont j'ignorais la provenance. Il parla ensuite d'une voix sincère.

''_Merci de m'avoir fait sortir. C'était l'enfer!''_

Je lui souris, mais ne dis rien. Après tout, ce n'est pas lui que j'aurais voulu à mes côtés. Que j'aurais voulu serrer dans mes bras. Sa peau avait retrouvé un aspect normal et non plus d'acier. Je me calai contre les murs de béton derrière moi, les images insensées, du corps de mon frère me revinrent.

Les larmes ne vinrent pas. J'étais triste, oui, mais surtout en colère. Enragée d'avoir été impuissante. De l'avoir abandonnée. Maintenant, je n'y pouvais plus rien et cela me blessait.

Nous étions cachés sous un vieux pont et j'entendais des véhicules passer régulièrement.

''_Combien de temps avez-vous marché?''_

Le petit répondit joyeusement, apparemment il n'avait pas été traumatisé pas son expérience.

''_Nous avons marché quelques minutes jusqu'à la route et sommes embarqués dans un camion qui passait par là.''_

Je me retournai vers le garçon plus vieux.

''_Merci de m'avoir portée._

_-La prochaine fois, je te laisse sur le chemin. Pas la peine de me ralentir avec un boulet!''_

Je ne le pris pas personnel. L'instinct de suivi était tout ce qui me restait, j'étais bien placée pour le comprendre.

Les garçons avaient trouvé des aliments et de l'eau. Assez pour nous donner des forces avant de repartir. Nous discutâmes en mangeant et j'appris que le Garçon de Plomb se prénommait Jeffrey et qu'il venait de la Louisiane tandis que le plus vieux, Oliver, venait de la région. Ainsi que nous étions trois mutants.

Oliver semblait en avoir appris un peu sur le sujet, en écoutant les médecins. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'il était détenu et que Gallagher faisait ses expériences sur lui. Ce dernier tentait de comprendre le fonctionnement de la mutation afin de créer des armes vivantes. Implanter à des soldats obéissants des dons surhumains afin d'avoir une armée invincible. Augmenter son pouvoir.

Mike était mort dans l'horrible dessein de se faire voler son pouvoir. Son don était exceptionnel. Il pouvait manipuler le temps, figer les gens. Dans une guerre, immobiliser l'ennemi était, sans aucun doutes, une arme de pointe.

''_Alors Flavy! Quel est ton pouvoir?''_

La question intéressa aussi Oliver.

''_Je n'en sais trop rien. _

_- Tu ne connais pas ton pouvoir?''_

Jeffrey semblait incrédule.

''_Pas vraiment. C'est flou, il est indéfinissable. _

_-Donne-nous des exemples de ce que tu fais. Faire fondre le métal par exemple, on t'as suivi. Donc on a vu quelques-uns de tes trucs._

_-Je suis capable de modifier l'aspect de certains matériaux. Fondre le métal, brûler du bois, faire bouillir de l'eau._

_-Donc tu contrôles la chaleur! _

_-Non. C'est plus que ça. Je peux changer la nature des choses.''_

J'attrapai une roche qui était tout près de ma cuisse et la déposai dans ma paume, bien en vue. J'en fis un morceau de verre, puis de métal. Jeffrey avait la bouche ouverte et Oliver attrapa l'objet, qui reprit aussitôt sa forme naturelle.

''_Tu ne peux pas lui faire garder sa forme?_

_-Non. Il doit y avoir contact._

_-Dommage. On aurait pu manger à notre faim au lieu de voler des gens innocents. ''_

Je n'avais jamais vu mon pouvoir ainsi. Tout comme je ne l'avais jamais vu meurtrier avant, mais j'avais pourtant tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui. En modifiant ce qui l'essentiel chez tout être vivant, l'air. J'avais noyé quelqu'un. Oliver me sortit de mes pensées.

''_Nous devrions partir. Il y a une route qui mène à Graham Hills. _

_-Tu sais où on est?_

_-Oui. Je viens d'ici. J'ai entendu parler qu'il y a un refuge dans le comté de Westchester. Par la route, on pourra trouver demander aux passants._

_-Et si Gallagher nous recherche? Il pourrait être dans le coin!'' _La voix de Jeffrey était soudainement aiguë. Terrifiée.

''_S'il nous trouve. On se défendra.'' _Oliver y répondit froidement.

La perspective d'avoir à blesser ou tuer quelqu'un d'autre me fit angoisser. Cependant, il était hors de question que je me laisse enfermer et torturer à nouveau.

Nous partîmes silencieusement, à la tombée de la nuit, traversant le boisé. Jeffrey avait repris sa force de plomb, nous affirmant qu'il s'y sentait plus à l'aise. Je l'enviais de pouvoir utiliser son don comme il le voulait. Pour ma part, il me prenait énormément d'énergie.

Après une demi-heure de marche, j'aperçus la route en question, c'était plutôt une autoroute. Les phares des lumières d'automobiles étaient bien visibles et fréquents. Nous allions pouvoir nous rendre dans un endroit sécuritaire pour nous reposer. Mais ensuite?

Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir. J'étais loin de chez nous. Mon chez nous existait simplement plus. Gallagher l'avait exterminé lorsqu'il nous avait enlevés. J'ignorais si nos tuteurs étaient encore en vie, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir. Mike et moi n'étions que des enfants étranges à leurs yeux.

Un blasphème contre leur Dieu vénéré, ou encore une malédiction. Selon eux, notre arrivée dans leur ferme ne leur avait amené que misère et problèmes. Les récoltes avaient été mauvaises, à peine suffisantes pour semer l'année suivante. Certaines bêtes étaient tombées malades, donc difficilement commercialisables. Depuis la destruction de leur ferme par Gallagher, s'ils étaient toujours de ce monde, ils devaient nous maudire.

En nous apercevant près de la route, un vieux monsieur arrêta son camion pour nous accueillir, cependant, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place pour nous trois, donc Oliver se proposa pour attendre la prochaine voiture. L'idée ne m'enchanta pas. Mieux valait rester ensemble. Après tout, il était celui qui connaissait la région et avait entendu parler du refuge. De plus, je le sentais capable de nous défendre tous les trois. Le chauffeur insista.

''_Si quelqu'un embarque dans la boîte du camion. Vous pourriez entrer tous les trois. Il y a quelques outils et de la terre. ''_

Je me glissai agilement à l'arrière, assis dans la terre, laissant les garçons monter avec le chauffeur. Après un certain temps, je m'allongeai sur le tas de terre. La route serait longue, j'étais aussi bien de faire le plein d'énergie. Mais les images de Mike allongé sur sa table de métal empêchèrent le sommeil.

Je pouvais voir des marques bleues sur ses bras semblables aux miennes. Des veines éclatées aux endroits où on avait injecté des produits glacés, des liquides hallucinogènes, des substances acides, que je connaissais. J'imaginais les cris qu'il avait dus poussés. Le dernier de ses souffles, affaissant finalement sa poitrine pour la dernière fois. Je ressentais la douleur qu'il avait endurée.

Lorsque la voiture ralentit, je sortis de mes pensées. J'avais l'impression d'être embarquée dans le camion une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Je me relevai, observant mes nouveaux amis endormis, par la fenêtre. Mais plus loin, sur la route j'aperçus trois hommes en noir. Le chauffeur sortit la main de sa fenêtre et leur fit signe d'approcher.

''_La fille est endormie dans le coffre! ''_

C'était un piège. Je tentais de me fondre dans la terre et tirai une bâche par-dessus moi, immobile. Je fermai les yeux très fort, comme si cela allait me faire disparaître, lorsque quelqu'un tira brusquement sur la bâche, le temps semblait suspendu.

''_Il n'y a personne! La fille s'est sauvée. Elle ne peut pas être très loin, fouiller le bois!''_

J'ouvris les yeux. L'homme était toujours là, regardant droit où mes jambes se trouvaient. Je refermai les yeux et attendis que l'engin reparte avant de me relever, lentement, évitant de me faire remarquer par le chauffeur. J'avais les mains, les bras et les jambes couverts de terre, cela m'avait camouflée et dans la noirceur, l'homme n'avait pas distingué la différence.

Je glissai ma main par la fenêtre et touchai le cou du chauffeur. J'étais répugnée par l'idée de tuer à nouveau, mais instinct me disait que c'était la seule chose a faire. Sa tête tomba vers le volant et la voiture ralentie, jusqu'à arrêter complètement. Je descendis, ouvris la portière et laissai le corps lourd tomber sur le sol. Je regardai le banc vide à ma droite. Après Mike, j'abandonnais à nouveau des gens qui comptaient sur moi.

J'ignorais où je me trouvais, je continuais donc sur la route, un bon moment. En fait, j'attendais que le soleil se lève. Que je puisse voir la pupille des gens à qui j'allais demander mon chemin, afin de juger leurs intentions.

Lorsque le jour fut levé, je m'arrêtais dans un petit restaurant de quartier. Un vieux monsieur bedonnant était derrière le comptoir et quelques camionneurs étaient assis, regardant les nouvelles du matin à la télévision sur le mur du fond, ou bien mangeant leur petit déjeuner. Je m'approchai du comptoir et m'adressai au monsieur derrière.

''_-Excusez-moi. Je me suis égarée cette nuit. Je cherche le comté de Westcherster._

_-Vous n'êtes pas trop perdue, ma jolie, vous être a Pleasantville, Westchester est a une dizaine de minutes par la route Bedford. Où voulez-vous aller exactement? Je pourrais vous expliquer le chemin un peu plus en détail. Oh, j'y pense! Jeremy, l'homme qui vient de partir fait partie de la police de la région. Il pourrait s'en doute te montrer le chemin, viens avec moi!_

_-Non! Je vais me débrouiller par Bedford. Je devrais facilement retrouver mon chemin ensuite. Merci beaucoup._

Lorsque je reculai pour sortir, j'entendis la voix de la présentatrice en sourdine.

''_Quatre adolescents se sont échappés d'un hôpital psychiatrique, tard dans la soirée d'hier. Les trois garçons âgés de 14, 17 et 21, ainsi qu'une femme de 21 ans ont gravement blessés trois membres du personnel de l'hôpital, ainsi que tué l'un des directeurs de l'institut. Sans médications, ces jeunes en cavale représentent un danger pour…''_

Je me dépêchai à sortie , Gallagher devait avoir des contacts partout. Les médias, la police, l'armée. Je n'étais en sécurité nulle part. Je ne devais plus demander mon chemin et il était préférable de voyager de nuit.

J'avais garé ma voiture plus loin pour ne pas y être remarquée, cependant, maintenant elle était loin. J'attendis la porte du restaurant se rouvrir derrière moi.

''_Je vous le dis! C'est la jeune fille qui était là! Je l'ai reconnue sur la photo! Elle est là!''_

Deux hommes se mirent à courir à ma suite. Je tournai dans la première rue que je croisai, puis de nouveau. Les deux camionneurs n'étaient pas très rapides, mais il avait l'avantage d'avoir mangé ce matin. Je tournai à nouveau dans une longue ruelle et me glissai dans le coin poubelle d'un restaurant. La ruelle était sombre, et il y avait juste assez d'espace entre le mur de brique et l'énorme poubelle de métal. Je tentai de me fondre dans le mur, je retins ma respiration et restai immobile.

''_Où est-elle passée! Elle a tourné ici y il a quelques secondes. _

_-Elle ne peut pas s'être volatilisée! _

_-Peut-être que les trois autres l'attendaient avec une voiture. Elle a dit au cuisinier qu'elle s'était perdue en voiture._

_-Non, on aurait entendu le moteur. Cherche dans les recoins. _

J'entendais leurs pas se rapprocher, l'un d'eux passa droit devant moi sans regarder, se dirigeant au fond de la ruelle. Cependant, le second regarda dans la poubelle près de moi. Je pouvais l'apercevoir, donc lorsqu'il tournerait la tête dans ma direction, il me verrait, c'était inévitable avec les vêtements que je portais.

Je me préparai mentalement à l'attaquer, mais il ne sembla pas me voir lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi. Ce qui était impossible. Je baissai les yeux vers le sol et aperçu mes vêtements. Je n'avais plus les vieux morceaux souillés du laboratoire. Mon corps avait pris l'aspect exact de la brique et mes vêtements aussi.

Lorsque je me décollai du mur derrière moi, rien ne reprit son aspect habituel. J'ignorais comment retrouver mon allure normale, je restai donc cachée un moment, puisqu'un tas de brique courant dans les rues n'est pas le meilleur camouflage. Est-ce que c'était ce qui était arrivé dans la camionnette la veille? M'étais-je transformée en terre? Et comment est-ce que je faisais pour que ma chair reprenne sa forme?

Je restai assise une heure avant que ma peau retrouve son teint de pêche, mais sans savoir comment. Je me rendis sans attirer l'attention à la camionnette que j'avais garée près d'une pharmacie. Je trouvai la route Bedford après quelques minutes de recherche et filet sur la route quelques minutes. Cependant, au loin j'aperçus des gyrophares, donc je sortis sur une rue, un cul-de-sac. J'y laissai la voiture et allai me réfugier dans le boisé que je voyais plus loin. Je me doutais que Gallagher allait faire fouiller les environs, mais un bois restait l'endroit le plus facile pour me camoufler.

Je me cachai et dormi jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, puis je repartit, suivant la direction de la route que j'avais quitté plus tôt. Une dizaine de minutes en auto, Westchester n'était pas loin. Mais comment trouver ce refuge? Et comment m'y fait accepter, si tous avait vu mon image à la télévision?

J'arrêtai de marcher lorsque j'entendis des pas. Puis des voix.


	3. Rencontres

''_-Elle est dans le coin, je te dis! Contente-toi d'éclairer le chemin, Isaac! Tu sais ce que Magneto a demandé! _

_-Je sais, mais ça fait des heures qu'on la cherche! _

_-Elle n'utilise plus son pouvoir, j'ai du mal à la repérer._

_-Regarde Tracker, c'est une trace de soulier. La terre est encore molle, c'est récent. ''_

Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés à une dizaine de mètres d'où je me trouvais. Je me calai un peu plus contre le tronc d'arbre, espérant ne pas me transformer en bois. Je n'avais toujours pas compris comment contrôler mon nouveau pouvoir et le Tracker en question saurait me trouver si je l'utilisais.

''_-Elle n'est pas loin. Pas besoin de te cacher, Petite. On ne te veut aucun mal. En fait, on a un ennemi un commun…_

_-Et on a trouvé un de tes compagnons d'infortune, hier. Je m'appelle, Isaac. C'est la première fois que Gallagher fait autant de bruit pour un mutant qui s' est curieux de te rencontrer''_

Je sortis de ma cachette, après tout s'ils m'attaquaient, j'avais appris à me défendre dans les deux derniers jours.

''_-Donc nous n'étions pas les premiers à nous enfuir?_

_-C'est arrivé à quelques reprises. La plupart du temps, les enfants qui ont réussi à s'échapper sont retrouvés morts après quelques heures de cavales. Il y a eu une fillette qui a réussi à s'en sortir il y a deux mois. Elle refuse de parler depuis. Mais nous sommes enchantés de faire ta connaissance, je suis Tracker. _

_-Et vous êtes capable de trouver les mutants avec leurs pouvoirs?_

_-Exactement! Écoute, nous ne te forcerons pas à nous suivre, cela ne mènerait à rien. Mais tu risques de mieux t'en sortir avec nous que tout seule._

Il n'avait pas tort. Seule, je finirais par faire une erreur et me faire attraper par les hommes de Gallagher.

''_-Et qui êtes-vous? Un regroupement de mutants?_

_-Une confrérie. On s'entraide, on se complète, on se défend contre les humains._

_-Les humains vous font du mal? _

_-Comme Gallagher et la prouvée, les humains ont peur de nos pouvoirs. Peur, parce que nous sommes l'évolution de la race humaine. Suis-nous et je te raconterai en chemin et Magneto te l'expliquera encore mieux._

_-Et si je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre quiconque?_

_-Et bien tu partiras, mais pour survivre tu auras besoin de reprendre des forces. Je ressens ton énergie, et crois-moi tu ne surviras longtemps! ''_

Et je savais qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis la nourriture que Oliver et Jeffrey m'avaient donnée, j'avais sommeil, j'avais mal au corps et à l'âme.

''_-Très bien, je vais vous suivre. Est-ce que votre repère est très loin? _

_-Tu n'auras pas à marcher. Azazel viendra nous rencontrer vers minuit, il t'emmènera en sécurité. Nous devons encore retrouver deux autres de tes amis._

_-Olivier et Jeffrey? Vous avez eux des nouvelles? _

_-Non, j'ai perdu contact subitement avec eux ce matin. Tu sais pourquoi? _

_-Ils ont été attrapés hier. J'ai cru que…_

_-Je suis désolée. Si tu dis vrai, pas la peine de continuer les cherche. _

Je restai silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Azazel se téléporte près de nous, faisant arrêter mon cœur. Isaac lui expliqua la situation et nous partîmes tous vers cette confrérie d'être étrange à laquelle j'allais sans doute un jour appartenir.

Le repère consistait en une vieille usine désaffectée. Et certains avaient construit des murs pour avoir plus d'intimités, d'autres dormaient dans une tente et la plupart dormaient sur des matelas et des lits de camp. Donc c'était sans doute ça le refuge qu'Oliver parlait. Un endroit où nous pourrions vivre en sécurité, avec des gens comme nous.

''_J'ai une chambre un peu plus luxueuse, puisque j'ai été un des premiers alliers de Magneto. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin ce soir, reste y quelques jours, puis on te trouvera un endroit si tu décides de rester avec nous. Installe-toi et je vais te trouve quelque chose à manger.''_

La chambre plus luxueuse était en fait un ancien bureau et un matelas y avait été déposé dans un coin de la vaste pièce presque vide. Il y avait une caisse de pommes à l'envers en guise de table de chevet et une vieille lampe lava mauve. Je me laissai tomber sur le matelas moelleux. Lorsque le Tracker revint avec du fromage, un petit pain et un thé chaud.

''_C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, à cette heure. Mais demain matin il y aura plein de nourriture, ne t'en fais pas. Donc, repose-toi et demain tu rencontreras Magnéto._

_-Il semble très important ce Magneto._

_-Oui, c'est le fondateur du groupe. C'est un mutant très puissant et très intelligent._

_-Quel est son pouvoir?_

_-Il a un pouvoir magnétique, il peut contrôler les métaux. Je te laisse. À demain.''_

J'engloutis le repas en quelques secondes, puis je m'endormis en contemplant le liquide mauve circulaire dans la lampe. Et lorsque je me réveillai au matin, une assiette pleine de victuailles se trouvait à la place de la petite lampe, et des vêtements propres, une serviette de coton et un savon à mes pieds. Après avoir mangé, je partis à la recherche d'une douche.

Puisque le refuge était une vieille usine, les salles de bains étaient communes, mise, j'étais pour le moment seule. L'eau chaude, sur ma peau et mes cicatrices, me parut être une inconnue. Quelle était la dernière fois que j'avais pris une douche, ou un bain.

Au laboratoire, des femmes s'occupaient de nous laver, deux fois par semaine. La crasse et la terre accumulée durant ma cavale coulaient sur le sol, me laissant extrêmement nue. Donc lorsqu'une femme entra pour se laver, je me cachai pudiquement.

C'était une belle femme, une grande amazone a la chevelure blonde qui se balançait dans son dos. Elle ne leva jamais les yeux vers moi, cependant je me dépêchai de terminer et m'enveloppai dans la serviette, gênée par les marques sur mon corps.

Je me dirigeai vers le grand miroir, m'y observant. J'étais amaigrie, particulièrement blanche. Mes joues étaient creuses et d'énormes cernes soulignaient mes minuscules yeux verts. Je m'habillai en vitesse et regagnai la chambre.

Tracker m'attendait sur le lit.

''_Tu me sembles bien plus en forme ce matin! Je sais que nous n'avons pas le plus beau des foyers, mais Magneto veut pouvoir accueillir le plus de mutants possible, et ce sans alerter les humains._

_-Je ne suis pas certaine qu'autant de gens réunis sous un même toit soient très subtils. _

_-C'est vrai, mais nous avons une télépathe qui crée un bouclier autour de nous. Dès qu'un humain s'approche trop près, il est redirigé ailleurs. _

_-Combien êtes-vous? _

_-Pour le moment, un peu plus d'une vingtaine de mutants adultes, avec leurs familles et des enfants mutants._

_-Quand vais-je rencontrer votre chef?_

_-Il finira bien par venir te voir. En attendant, je peux te faire visiter, je ne t'amènerai pas ton déjeuner tous les matins, Princesse!_

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. M'obligeant à le suivre.

Nous passâmes près des salles de bain communes que je connaissais déjà et puis quelques chambres comme les siennes.

''_Voici la salle de gym.''_

La salle en question était grande, mais très sombre et peu aérée. Il y avait quelques machines d'entraînement, des cibles peintes sur les murs et des mannequins en bois, en tissus et de métal. Une femme s'entraînait sur l'un d'eux, lui envoyant des petites boules. Lorsque Tracker la salua elle sursauta et envoya une de ces étranges boules sur le siège d'une des machines d'entraînement, y mettant feu. Tracker s'excusant en riant et me poussa vers une autre salle beaucoup claire.

Il s'agissait d'un grand bassin d'eau. Un père et ses enfants s'y baignaient et une adolescente créait des vagues à la surface, amusant les petits garçons.

''_Voici Windy. C'est une des plus puissantes mutantes que nous hébergeons. Les mutants sont classés dans 5 catégories, 5 étant le plus puissant. Windy est une catégorie 4._

_-Tu connais quelqu'un de la catégorie 5?_

_-Une seule personne. Quelques catégories 4, tel que Magneto et Windy. Mais généralement ce sont des catégories 2 ou 3. _

_-Tu es de quel type?_

_-1. Je n'ai pas d'autre pouvoir que celui de repérer les autres mutants. Je sais me battre, mais rien de surnaturel. _

_-Et quelle catégorie suis-je?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisque quelqu'un d'autre le fit.

''_Vous êtes la créature la plus puissante qu'il ait rencontrée. _

Je regardai Tracker dans les yeux, qu'il baissa au sol.

''_Je suis dans quelle catégorie? _

C'est l'inconnu qui répondit à nouveau.

''_Vous avez bien compris. Vous êtes de catégorie 5. Vous ne contrôlez qu'une infime partie de votre pouvoir. Tracker, laisse-nous. _

Tracker parti, sans se faire prier. J'en déduis donc que l'homme devant moi était Magneto. Il était grand, avait les cheveux auburn, des traits droits et durs, sans avoir l'air méchant. Il était plutôt séduisant. Je comprenais mieux l'admiration que Tracker et Isaac lui portait, il était charismatique.

''_On m'appelle Magneto. _

_-Beau nom de naissance…_

Il rit un peu.

''_Très bien. Je me nomme Erik. Je dirige la confrérie des mutants. _

_-Je suis Flavy. Et à vos dires, je ne dirige même pas mes propres pouvoirs! _

_-Il ne faut pas le prendre personnel. Vous n'avez jamais appris à les contrôler, tout simplement. _

_-Et je suppose que vous pouvez m'apprendre à le faire! _

_-Vous êtes sur la défensive. _

_-J'ai passé ma vie à me faire utiliser. Je n'ai plus envie de répéter l'expérience._

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous forcer à faire quelque chose contre votre gré. Et je n'ai pas la compétence pour vous apprendre quoi que ce soit. Je peux simplement vous aider, si vous le voulez. Vous pouvez quitter cet endroit quand bon vous semble, mais Gallagher à mit tous ces hommes pour retrouver ses quatre cobayes rebelles. Avec tout mon respect, sans notre intervention vous seriez déjà en observation dans une de ses salles de torture._

Je l'observai un moment en silence. Il subit le méticuleux examen sans broncher, me fixant de ses yeux acier.

''_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi? Vous n'avez pas mieux Tracker à ma recherche simplement pour me protéger de Gallagher. Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial?_

_-Je ne vous mentirai pas. Vous êtes puissante et vous avoir dans mon équipe satisfaisait mon ego, vos facultés sont très intéressantes. Voyez vous, je peux contrôler les métaux, seulement les métaux. Vous avoir dans mon équipe signifierait avoir du métal à portée de main, et ce en toute circonstance. _

_-Oui. Ce serait accommodant. Cependant, je ne peux que transformer ce que je touche. Dans mon pouvoir vous serait utile que dans des situations très limitées. Désolée._

_-Vraiment?_

_-Oui, mes transformations ne sont que très, très temporaires._

_-Vous devrez régler ça. Et bien faite comme chez vous! _

_-Ce ne sera pas trop dur, c'est aussi crasseux que ma cellule l'était. _

-Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite, faire le ménage. Personne ne vous empêchera.

Il avait lancé cette dernière phrase avec un ton arrogant. Je restais plantée dans le couloir près de la piscine. D'autres individus étaient maintenant dans l'eau et Windy avait arrêté son manège et discutait avec Isaac. Ce dernier me fit signe d'approcher, amis je déclinai l'offre et reparti vers la chambre de Tracker. Ce dernier n'y était pas, donc j'y attendis, pensante. Comment pouvais-je corriger la durée de mes transformations? Elles avaient toujours repris leurs formes lorsque je stoppais le contact.

Je posai ma main sur la boîte de bois près du lit, la transformant en boîte en cristal. Je retirai un doigt à la fois, laissant seulement mon index en contact avec la surface lisse et claire. Mais lorsque je le retirai, la pierre précieuse disparue et le chêne terni reprirent son aspect.

J'entendis un bruit près de la porte et en me retournant j'aperçus une petite fille. Pour ne pas dire une fille minuscule. Sa peau était couleur café et ses cheveux bouclés caressait son cou. Elle avait d'énormes yeux noirs et une bouche droite et effacée dans son visage. Je lui souris, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle restait dans l'ouverture de la porte, à me regarder.

''_Bonjour, je m'appelle Flavy, je suis arrivée hier soir._

Elle garda le silence, mais j'eus l'impression d'apercevoir un léger hochement de tête. Quelqu'un poussa la porte plus grande derrière elle, et elle partie en courant, telle une petite fusée. Tracker entra.

''_Tu lui as fait peur! _

_-Elle s'appelle Payson Hill. Elle est arrivée ici un peu avant toi. _

_-C'était une des patientes de Gallagher? Celle dont tu m'as parlé dans la forêt?_

Il n'eut pas besoin de confirmer. Elle avait le regard d'un animal traqué, le regard de quelqu'un désespérément blessé.

''_Quelqu'un a dû lui parler de toi. Elle devait être curieuse de te voir. C'est une vraie fouine._

_-Quel est son pouvoir?_

_-Je l'ignore. Elle ne l'a pas encore utiliser, pas depuis qu'elle est ici. _

_-Et pourquoi Magneto la garde t'elle? Elle n'a aucune utilité dans son ''équipe''._

_-Je vois qu'il t'a fait bonne impression! C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il la garde pour la protéger, comme tous les enfants qui sont venus avec leurs parents. _

_-Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il fait est mieux que Gallagher. Ils forment chacun une armée, pour combattre l'autre. Ça n'a pas de sens._

_-Tu ne comprends pas l'enjeu?_

_-C'est la race humaine qui refuse son évolution naturelle. Ils essaient de nous exterminer, parce que nous sommes, non seulement différents, mais plus puissants, plus intelligents, plus résistants aux maladies. Si les mutants ne remportent pas, la race humaine ne survivra pas._

_-La mutation ne serait pas plutôt, une sorte de malformation que certains humains ont subi. Quelque chose d'anormal, plutôt que l'évolution._

_-Si Magneto t'entend parler comme ça des mutants, tu n'es pas mieux que morte._

_-Qu'il essaie. Si tu savais comment ça me rendrait service._

_Il y eut un silence. Un long silencieux lourd. C'était mon opinion. Je n'étais pas normale, mon frère n'était pas normal et personne dans cette confrérie ne l'était. Des bêtes cirques, tout simplement. Je décidai de changer de sujet._

''_Comment vous l'avez trouvé, sans son pouvoir?_

_-Elle nous a trouvés. J'ignore comment, elle n'a pas voulu nous l'expliquer. Nous ne savons rien d'elle, sauf son nom, son âge et que Gallagher à tuer sa famille en la kidnappant. J'imagine qu'il n'était aucune utilité._

_-Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient humains! Comment quelqu'un peut être aussi cruel! _

_-C'est un scientifique!_

_-Comme si ça expliquait tout._

_-Ça n'a pas de sens pour nous. Mais il doit se dire qu'il va sauver la race humaine en se débarrassant de nous. _

_-C'est complètement idiot._

Tracker était resté près de la porte, durant notre conversation. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, ce fut donc normal qu'il quitte, mais dans le corridor il s'arrête pour me dire, d'un ton réprimandant : ''_Tu sais, tu n'es pas un monstre. Il y a des gens qui ont fait des études, c'est vraiment une question de génétique. Le professeur Charles Xavier est un spécialiste de la génétique, et il aborde la mutation génétique dans ses recherches. Ça pourrait peut-être t'aider de lire sa thèse.''_

Puis il sortit. Me laissant ce nom en tête… _Charles Xavier._


	4. Alliance

Cela avait pris trois jours avant que Tracker me fournisse une copie de la thèse de son Professeur Xavier. Maintenant que je l'avais lue et relue, je commençais à avoir une nouvelle vision de mes facultés, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui incitait les humains à nous détester. Évidemment la peur était la cause principale, mais personne n'élimine les ours parce qu'ils font peur. Pourquoi dépensé dans d'énergie dans la destruction massive d'une race d'individus.

En lisant la thèse, plusieurs questions m'étaient venues. Combien de mutants existe-t-il? Quels types de mutations sont les plus communes? Pourquoi Charles Xavier connaissait-il autant le sujet? À son âge c'était assez surprenant. Avait-il créé son école de surdoués dans le même dessein que Magneto? Est-il, lui-même, mutant? Sans doute. Quel pouvoir avait-il?

J'avais passé une journée de plus dans la cour arrière, sous un arbre près du bâtiment, à rêvasser. J'entendais les célébrations du 4 juillet vibrer au loin et les autres mutants buvaient autour d'un feu racontant des histoires drôles. J'avais du mal à m'intégrer, j'avais aussi énormément de mal à faire confiance. En fait, les seuls avec qui j'avais développé une relation étaient Tracker et Payson.

Bien que ma relation avec Payson consistait à la sentir me suivre, croiser son regard au tournant d'un mur ou bien être assise ici. Sous l'arbre qui lui servait de refuge. Nous ne nous étions pas parlé, ou devrais plutôt dire échanger, depuis le moment dans la chambre de Tracker.

Ce dernier faisait tous les efforts possibles pour me faire intégrer à son groupe d'amis, sans succès. Il était drôle, sociable et les gens adoraient être à ses côtés, et je les comprenais. J'étais solitaire, directe et contestataire. Ses amis ne m'aimaient pas, cependant tous me respectaient. Tracker vint me rejoindre, déjà éméché, délaissant une jolie rousse près du feu.

''_Alors féroce jeune fille, ta soirée se déroule bien ?_

_-Elle suit son cours, normalement. Mais la tienne semble déjà bien entamée! _

_-J'entends un peu de reproches! _

_-Pas du tout! Mais je crois que je vais rentrer._

_-Avec ton ombre?''_

Il pointa le feuillage au-dessus de nos têtes.

''_J'imagine que oui!_

_-Magneto s'inquiète. _

_-Pour qui? Moi ou …_

_-Personne n'a à s'inquiéter pour toi! Non, la petite. Elle n'a aucun vrai contact avec personne, elle n'utilise toujours pas ses pouvoirs, elle a peur. _

_-Et alors? C'est humain._

_-C'est justement ce qu'on se demande…_

_-Tu penses que c'est une humaine?''_

Il hocha les épaules et fit une drôle de grimace.

''_Qu'est-ce que ça change si elle est humaine? Elle a quand même besoin d'un endroit. De protection. _

_-Oui. Il y a des orphelinats partout dans le pays pour ça! _

_-Tu ne parles pas sérieusement!''_

Il me lança un regard étrange. Puis passa son bras autour de mes épaules, attirant contre lui, en riant.

''_Tu me fais rire, petite pince-sans-rire. _

_-C'est du racisme! _

_-Non. C'est de l'Humour pince-sans-rire._

_-Je veux dire, vouloir vous débarrasser d'elle parce qu'elle serait humaine. Elle n'a nulle part ou aller et elle…_

_-On ne fait la charité ici! ''_

Je me décollai de lui, et me plaçai droit devant lui, à genoux.

''_Non. Vous créer une armée. Comme Gallagher._

_-Tu ne vas quand même pas comparer Magneto à Gallagher.''_

Il avait parlé d'un ton froid, mais très faiblement, pour ne pas être entendu.

''_Les deux actes sous la colère. La haine. Ils ne sont pas si différents. Ton Magneto se croit supérieur, mais tout seul, il ne vaut pas plus que toi, moi ou Payson. C'est de l'arrogance. ''_

Je me levai et il me suivit avec moins d'élégance. J'étais près de la porte lorsqu'il me rattrapa, il me plaqua sèchement au mur, me prenant par surprise. Il posa son poing gauche contre le mur près de mon ventre et appuya son avant-bras près de ma tête, parlant à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

''_Si Magneto t'entendait… crois-moi tu ne ferais pas long feu, Princesse._

_-Je t'ai déjà dit que mourir ne me faisait pas peur. Magneto encore moins. _

_-Pourtant, il pourrait enfoncer une lame juste ici…''_

Il caressa mes cotes de son pouce gauche.

''_Ou bien, un couteau juste ici…''_

Son pouce caressait ma trachée.

''_Il pourrait aussi poignarder direct au cœur.''_

J'attrapai son poignet lorsqu'il approcha sa main de ma poitrine, faisant réchauffer le sang dans sa main. Et je lui crachai entre les dents :

''_qu'il essaie!''_

Puis je le repoussai. Il tomba par terre en titubant et en gémissant. Je savais que je l'avais blessé, mais il l'avait cherché. De plus, c'était une douleur temporaire qui ne laisserait aucune marque.

En partant, j'entendis des petits pas et je souris.

''_Tu peux marcher avec moi si tu veux Payson. Pas la peine de te cacher.''_

Elle apparut à mes côtés et marcha jusqu'à ma chambre. J'entrai et pris place sur le lit. Elle s'approcha et pointa mon poignet, puis la porte. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, elle répéta les mêmes mouvements, puis elle pointa la lampe.

''_Oh! Il va s'en remettre, c'était simplement une sensation de chaleur.''_

Elle pointa à nouveau la lampe, puis elle pointa son cœur et hocha négativement la tête. Cette fois je compris du premier coup.

''_Ce n'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas. Il ne savent pas qui tu es.''_

Elle me pointa et hocha négativement la tête à nouveau.

''_Moi, non plus en effet. ''_

Elle souleva les épaules, l'air de dire pourquoi. Je lui répondis simplement en répétant son mouvement. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je l'aimais bien. En fait, le fait qu'elle a subi la même chose que Michael et moi me rassurait. Même si lui n'était plus, il y avait une personne qui me comprenait. Elle pointa l'oreiller et quitta la chambre. J'ignorais si c'était un ordre ou si c'était sa façon de me souhaiter ''bonne nuit, ''mais je l'écoutai.

Je me réveillai durant la nuit, en sentant quelqu'un dans la chambre. Tracker avait l'air misérable assit au bout du lit, la tête dans les mains. Il releva la tête lorsque je bougeai.

''_Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du…''_

Il reprit sa tête dans ses mains. On entendait toujours l'alcool flotté dans sa voix, mais son ton était sincère.

''_Mais tu dois comprendre, que si Magneto t'avait entendu… Il aurait été fâché._

_-Et alors?''_

Il releva la tête vers moi. Son regard vert plein de détresse.

''Tu t'entends! Il ne faut pas insulter Magneto!

-Pourquoi? Magneto est le roi des mutants? Magneto décide de qui vit et qui meurt? Non! Magneto est Dieu!

-Arrête!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur chez lui!

-Tout. ''

Il regardait maintenant un point devant lui.

''Et rien. ''

Peu importe ce qu'il regardait, le ton de sa voix était de nouveau naturel, plein d'esprit.

''_Cet endroit est tout ce que j'ai. Je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre._

_-Est-ce que tu crois en ce que tout le monde raconte ici. Que les humains méritent d'être éliminés? _

_-Je n'ai jamais à croire autre chose. Ça me semble… logique. _

_-Il parle de guerre, de génocide et de haine. Le monde ne peut pas se résumer à ça. Si les mutants pensent ainsi. Je préfère encore vivre humaine._

_-Tu sais que tu devras partir, alors?_

_-Je l'avais bien compris. Je vais amener Payson avec moi, comme ça tous vos problèmes seront réglés. _

_-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. _

_-Et je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. Ce n'est pas ma place._

_-Où vas-tu aller?_

_-Je trouvai bien quelque chose. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, personne n'a à s'inquiété pour moi! Tu y as goûté tout à l'heure.''_

Il baisa les yeux sur ses mains.

''_Ça à fait mal! Mais je le méritais, désolée. _

_-Il n'y a pas de mal. _

_-Contre des humains ou des mutants de classe 1, tu te débrouilles. Mais ne sous-estime pas les gens. Des Mutants comme Magneto ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi._

_-Promis, Papa, je ferais attention.''_

Il m'attrapa la main, sans me regarder et nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment. Un peu mal à l'aise je m'allongeai, libérant ma main, mais lui resta là quelques minutes supplémentaires, puis partit. Me laissant seule et inconfortable.


	5. Accueil

Le lendemain soir je quittai la confrérie avec la petite sur les talons. Lorsque je lui avais demandé, Payson s'était réjouie et empressée de chaparder un peu de nourriture à la cuisine.

Tracker était venu nous souhaiter bonne chance, et nous donna deux imperméables, plus pour caché nos visages en cavale que pour nous protéger de la pluie. Me demandant encore une fois ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, mais je préférais ne pas lui raconter mes plans.

Je savais qu'il n'aimerait pas que j'aille à la rencontre d'autres mutants. Mais est-ce que l'école de surdoués du Professeur Xavier était vraiment une confrérie de mutants? Est-ce que je m'imaginais des choses? Même si ce n'était pas le cas, le Professeur serait sans doute intéressé par mon état. Peut-être pourrait-il même me débarrasser de cette condition?

Tracker me serra dans ses bras, salua la petite et nous partîmes. L'école se trouvait aussi dans le conté de Westchester, de l'autre côté du Parc Graham Hills. C'est donc ce chemin que nous prîmes. Payson semblait infatigable, elle marchait trois mètres devant moi, d'un pas assuré. Je trainais, maladroite et trébuchante derrière elle.

Nous avions toutes les deux meilleures mines. Les cernes avaient complètement disparu, et nos joues étaient toujours saillantes et creuses, mais cela s'était nettement amélioré. Nous marchâmes toute la nuit jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, puis nous nous arrêtâmes pour manger un peu.

Nous ignorons de quel côté se trouvait l'école, Payson pointa la droite, et c'est le chemin que nous prîmes. Un chemin en pente raide et fait de petits cailloux glissants. Mais Payson, encore une fois, était droite et bien devant. Elle s'arrêtait fréquemment, feignant avoir mal aux pieds ou pour attacher ses souliers, mais je soupçonnais que c'était plus pour préserver mon ego qu'un réel besoin.

Le soleil se levait lorsque nous arrivâmes devant un grillage. Sur l'une des colonnes de briques rouges, on pouvait lire sur une plaque dorée : '' L'institut Xavier : pour enfants surdoués.''

J'hésitais soudainement. Et s'il s'agissait d'un autre scientifique fou, comme Gallagher. Mon hésitation sembla inquiéter Payson qui s'agita à côté de moi.

''_Tout va bien aller maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas.''_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y eut un bruit électronique, puis le verrou de la porte s'ouvrit. Nous regardâmes le grillage un instant, complètement immobiles. Aucune de nous n'avait touché la porte ou la sonnette.

Puis je l'entendis, dans ma tête.

''_Vous êtes les bienvenues à l'Institut Xavier.''_

Payson attrapa ma main. Je n'étais pas toute seule à l'avoir entendu. Et elle me tira vers l'entrée. L'entrée immense d'un manoir luxueux. Entre nous et le manoir se trouvait une somptueuse fontaine de marbre blanc. La maison était entourée d'arbres matures et de fleurs. Payson continua à me tirer vers l'avant. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un homme en chaise roulante en sorti et j'entendis la voix à nouveau.

''_Je m'appelle Charles Xavier et je crois pouvoir répondre à quelqu'une de vos questions, Mademoiselle Davis. Premièrement, vous aviez raison, je suis un mutant. Un télépathe pour être plus précis. Mais avant de continuer, installez-vous confortablement dans votre chambre. Tornade vous y mènera.'' _

Une jeune fille, à peine plus vieille que Payson, apparue derrière l'homme et nous fit signe de la suivre. Elle avait la peau de la même couleur que celle de ma compagne, mais les cheveux étaient longs, lisses et blanchâtres. Ses yeux aussi avaient un aspect singulier, ils étaient vitreux, blanc et sans pupilles. Elle nous montra deux chambres identiques, l'une d'elles avait vu sur la fontaine et la vue de la seconde était bouchée par un énorme peuplier. Je souris, sachant déjà quelle chambre Payson allait choisir. Pas besoin d'être télépathe.

Je rangeais mon manteau, mon unique possession, dans le garde-robe de la chambre. Et m'allongeai sur le lit moelleux et les oreillers de plumes. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour je m'endormir, confortable comme jamais.

Je m'éveillai vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Complètement reposée et détendue. Je tirai le rideau pour observer la vue. Il y avait des jeunes dehors. Quatre garçons se lançaient un ballon ovale et se plaquaient au sol en riant. Plus loin, deux jeunes femmes bavardaient, tout en observant l'un des joueurs. De vrais adolescents.

''_Aussi vrais que vous!''_

Je sursautai en entendant de nouveau la voix, mais cette fois elle provenait de mon dos et non pas de ma tête. Je me tournai vers la source.

''_Je ne me considère pas comme une adolescente normale_

_-Vous ne vous considérez pas énormément, me semble t'-il._

_-Vous avez raison. _

_-Mais je n'en comprends pas la raison. ''_

Je ne répondis pas. Comment expliquer mon malaise face à mutation, lorsque lui-même en subit une, l'embrassant.

''_Je pourrais peut-être vous expliquer ce qui me plaît à être mutant._

_-Vous êtes toujours dans ma tête?_

_-Non. Seulement lorsque vous réfléchissez.''_

Il rigola, mais s'arrêta lorsque je ne ris pas.

''_Je peux arrêter de le faire si vous me le demandez._

_-S'il vous plaît! _

_-Mais vous devrez me parler ouvertement._

_-Très bien. Je ne considère en rien les mutants._

_-Pourtant, je ne semble pas vous dégoûter, Payson non plus._

_-Payson est donc une mutante?_

_-Oui, D'un incroyable pouvoir._

_-Pourquoi alors Tracker ne pouvait la sentir?_

_-C'est un pouvoir qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'utiliser._

_-Quel est-il?_

_-L'invincibilité. ''_

Je restais surprise. Comment une si petite fille, si fragile, pouvait être invincible?

''_Surprenant, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Vous aviez dit que…_

_-Oui, je sais pardon. Il s'agit d'une seconde nature._

_-Vos élèves sont tous des mutants?_

_-Tous. Certains sont très matures. D'autres, comme vous, le sont beaucoup moins. Vous devez vous approprier votre don, l'acceptez. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile cohabiter avec lui._

_-Et si je n'ai pas envie. Puis-je m'en débarrasser?_

_-Je ne crois pas. Ce sont vos gênes. Ils font qui vous êtes. Vous pourriez faire de grandes choses, si vous l'apprivoisiez. _

_-Cela ne m'a apporté que des problèmes._

_-Je suis désolée pour votre frère. Mais croyez-moi, beaucoup de jeunes dans cette école peuvent vous comprendre''_

Je me détournai. Comment savait-il pour Mike?

''_Je peux étendre mon esprit très loin. J'ai ressenti votre détresse ce soir-là. Et je ne suis pas le seul. _

_-Magneto._

_-La télépathe qui travaille avec lui s'appelle Emma Frost. Elle est très puissante et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas réussis à discuter avec vous plus tôt. Elle peut …_

_-Créer un bouclier. Je sais, on me l'a expliqué, mais j'ignorais que c'était valable pour les mutants._

_-Nous sommes comme les humains. Nous avons nos faiblesses.''_

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Donc, il ne détestait pas les humains.

''_Non, je les considère comme des égaux, bien que différents. Et J'espère qu'un jour les mutants et les humains cohabiteront en harmonie._

_-Ce n'est pas un peu utopique?_

_-N'est-ce pas ironique qu'une des plus puissantes mutantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer soit la plus pessimiste à propos du gène X. pensez-y. Vous ne pourrez pas vous en détacher. Apprenez donc à vivre comme la nature vous a fait.''_

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et ferma la porte derrière lui. Mais il me parla à nouveau dans ma tête.

''_Quand vous serez prête, je vous aiderai à utiliser vos facultés.''_

Après quelques minutes de méditation sur ses paroles, je sortis à la recherche de nourriture. J'ouvris ma porte au même moment que le résident d'en face. Il semblait encore endormi, n'avait pas pris la peine de se vêtir.

Je regardai son torse quelques instants, puis relevai les yeux subitement vers son visage amusé.

''_Je suis désolée._

_-C'était à moi faire attention. J'ignorais que j'avais une voisine. Bienvenue.''_

Je hochai la tête et il parti, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, une serviette sur son épaule.

Le gène X, que le professeur avec mentionné, ne donnait pas seulement des facultés extraordinaires. Tous les mutants que j'avais croisés depuis mon évasion étaient beaux ou bien charismatiques, souvent les deux. Une petite voix dans ma tête, la mienne cette fois, me disait de le suivre. Mais c'était de genre de démon intérieur qu'il ne faut écouter. Je me dirigeai de l'autre côté du couloir, lorsque le dos musclé disparut à droite.

Je croisais les deux jeunes filles d'hier, en route. Elles allaient, en gloussant, vers la cuisine.


	6. Noirceur et Lumière

Il faisait nuit.

Une nuit terriblement froide et muette. Seul le bruit de mes pas, réguliers, sur le sentier de gravier me parvenant. Ma respiration se condensait devant mes yeux, ajoutant plus de trouble à l'ambiance de la forêt. Une silhouette noire se dessinait au bout du chemin, j'avançai plus rapidement vers celle-ci.

Elle portait un long manteau noir, le collet relevé dans sa nuque, couvrant une partie de ses cheveux blonds. Mais plus j'avançais, plus elle s'éloignait. Je me mis donc à courir, la condensation dansait toujours devant mes yeux, beaucoup plus denses. Je lui criai de m'attendre, ignorant pourquoi. Finalement, elle ralentit, mais ne se retourna pas. Il me fallut encore quelques minutes pour la rejoindre. La silhouette m'avait semblé beaucoup plus grande. En fait, elle était minuscule et frêle. Lorsque j'entendis sa voix, des larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

''Flavy, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Je comptais sur toi.''

La voix de Mike était pleine de reproches, je touchai son épaule, le poussant à se retourner vers moi. Son visage était aminci, terne et en colère.

''Je suis désolée, mon ange. J'ai essayé, mais je suis arrivée trop tard !

-Tu n'avais qu'à venir avant ! Tu me l'avais promis ! ''

Il se retourna, avançant de nouveau, d'un pas incroyablement rapide. J'étais figée sur place.

''MIKE ! Reviens !''

Mais il n'écouta pas. Pourtant il avait toujours été docile. Je criai son nom à nouveau, puis mes jambes se délièrent, me permettant de bouger à nouveau. Lui aussi courrait, beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Ma voix se cassait en appelant son nom.

''Tu m'avais promis Flavy ! Tu m'as laissé. Maintenant, c'est mon tour.''

Il bifurqua à droite, derrière un immense chêne et lorsque j'arrivai à l'arbre, longtemps après, il avait disparu. Je m'écroulais contre le tronc, pleurant beaucoup plus de larmes que mon corps pouvait en contenir. Je murmurai, sans cesse, espérant qu'il m'entende :

''Mike, je suis désolée. Tellement désolée.''

Puis je sentis, une chaleur contre mon dos. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, un bras m'encerclait et un souffle caressait gentiment mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et l'écorce du chêne était remplacée par de la peau, de la chaleur humaine et une légère odeur musquée.

La forêt avait fait place à la chambre qui m'avait été allouée et mon voisin d'en face me tenait fermement dans ses bras. J'y restai blottie encore un moment, ravalant difficilement mes larmes. Lui ne parlait pas.

Lorsque je repris, complètement, mes esprits, je le repoussai, peut-être un peu trop brusquement. Il me regarda visiblement mal à l'aise.

''Tu criais… j'ai cru qu'il y avait un intrus.''

Il se releva.

''Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée, de t'avoir réveillé.

-Tu veux en parler?''

J'hochai simplement la tête. Parler de Mike me semblait impossible à cet instant. Et puis, je n'étais pas le type de personne qui partage ses moindres pensées avec des inconnus. Il se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre, mais me lança avant de partir :

''Si tu as besoin, je suis dans la chambre d'a coté !''

Il me sourit et sortit.

Je restai seule et immobile sur mon lit un bon moment, incapable de me recoucher, je sortis de ma chambre pour trouver un divertissement.

Le manoir était énorme et dans la journée je m'étais déjà perdu à maintes reprises, pourtant je trouvai mon chemin, vers la salle commune. J'ouvris la radio et écoutai l'actualité jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Le ciel était rosé lorsque le Professeur X roula dans la pièce.

''Des problèmes de sommeil ?

-Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas la réponse !

-Je préfère lorsque les gens se confit a moi simplement, si tu ne veux pas en parler…

-Non. Je préfère ne pas y penser… simplement.

Il me sourit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

''Ce sera un très belle journée. Souhaiteriez-vous joindre un cours ?

-Un cours ?

-Oui, je sais qu'aujourd'hui Abel prévoit faire un cours de survie en forêt et que Voltaire donne un cours sur le contrôle de la colère. Vous pourriez aussi vous entrainer, cependant le cours de Voltaire me semble plus social. Vous pourriez peut-être rencontrer d'autres étudiants.

-Je ne suis pas la personne la plus sociale.

-Simplement parce que vous n'avez jamais eu la chance de le devenir.

-Il est certain qu'être enfermée dans une salle de torture ne développe pas l'esprit d'équipe !

-Encore moins avoir la responsabilité d'un enfant… lorsqu'on en est un soi-même.

Ce commentaire me blessa, même si cela ne se voulait pas méchant.

''Arrêtez de jouer les fins psychologues ! Je ne veux pas me confier a vous.

-Pardon. J'aimerai vous dire que je ne suis pas très social, non plus. J'ai été élevé une bonne partie de ma jeunesse, seul.

-Vous avez pourtant fondé une école pour aider les jeunes mutants… si ce n'est pas idéologiquement social, je me demande ce que c'est.

Il me sourit a nouveau, puis se plaça près de la radio, jusqu'à ce d'autres étudiants et professeurs arrivèrent. Lorsque mon voisin entra dans la salle commune, je m'éclipsai le regard au sol, prétextant chercher la cuisine.

En chemin, je croisai deux filles. L'une d'elles avait la peau tachetée, comme un léopard et la seconde étaient une sublime rousse. Les deux se déhanchaient élégamment jusqu'à la salle commune. Celle aux allures félines me salua, poliment, et la rouquine m'ignora.

Je suivis un nouveau chemin, découvrant de nouvelles salles, dont la bibliothèque. Des étagères lourdes de livres recouvraient complètement les murs, quelques grands fauteuils verts se dispersaient dans la pièce et de hautes lampes sur pied les côtoyaient. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu. Les derniers livres que j'avais lus étaient des contes pour endormir mon petit frère. Bien longtemps.

J'attrapai donc un petit livre bleu et le feuilletai quelques minutes. Puis, je cherchai pour un roman. Un roman qui ne serait pas trop difficile à lire, histoire d'évaluer mon niveau. La plupart des livres étaient de sciences ou le philosophie, mais au fond de la salle, je trouvai enfin des fictions. J'en pris une au hasard et tentai de lire, sans succès.

Je reconnaissais évidemment des mots, mais la compréhension générale de phrases était ardue. Tant bien, que je finis par me décourager et replacer le livre. Lire aurait été un bon moyen de me distraire et d'occuper mon temps, seul. Je restai tout de même ici, toute l'avant-midi, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac me somme de le satisfaire.

Je marchai donc vers une cuisine bondée, de gens que j'avais déjà croisés, mais principalement d'inconnus. Un grand gaillard se tenait au centre de la pièce exigeant, d'une voix puissante, le silence.

''Tout ceux qui veulent aller en foret venez ici et écouté moi bien, pas question de me répéter ! Il y aura deux équipes, le but est incontestablement d'éliminer l'autre équipe, en leur lançant une belle de peinture. Je ne veux pas de blesser comme la dernière fois, compris Jason ?...''

Un garçon à la peau noire rigola un peu plus loin, hochant la tête.

''L'utilisation de vos pouvoirs, à force modéré, est fortement encouragée, il fait encore chaud donc la plupart d'entre vous devraient bien s'en sortir. Mais vous aurez tous une oreillette pour communiquer avec vos coéquipiers et avec moi en cas de problème. Jason, Summers vous êtes les capitaines formez les équipes. Plus vite nous partirons, plus vite nous serons rendus !''

Les étudiants se rassemblèrent, formant les équipes. Je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur, lorsque mon voisin vint à ma rencontre.

''Tu nous accompagnes ?

-Non.

-Il y a toujours de la place dans mon équipe, c'est généralement plaisant !

-Généralement ?

-Il arrive quelques accidents parfois, rien de très grave.

-Non merci. Je préfère rester ici.

-D'accord. La prochaine fois alors.

-Peut-être.''

Il me lança un sourire à faire fondre du métal! Je me forçai à lui répondre et me sauvai, au fond de la salle, avec un bout de fromage. J'observai les jeunes, tentant de détecter leurs mutations.

Certaines étaient évidentes, mais d'autres étaient impossibles à percevoir, comme la mienne. Et comme celle de mon voisin. Son charisme était indéniable, plusieurs filles tournoyaient autour de lui, comme des abeilles autour d'une fleur. Mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais remarquer. Le deuxième ''capitaine'', Jason, était un garçon d'environ ma taille, d'origine asiatique. Si les filles préféraient avec Summers, les garçons allaient naturellement vers Jason.

Les équipes furent formées assez rapidement et ils quittèrent la salle. Me laissant avec quelques enfants et une femme âgée. Un petit garçon formait d'étranges boules mauves avec ses mains. Il les faisait rouler sur la table, jusqu'à une petite blonde de son âge et les bulles s'évaporait lorsqu'elle essayait de les saisir.

Le Professeur Xavier avait créé un bulle de confort pour les jeunes mutants, évitant qu'ils soient persécutés. Un lieu dans lequel ils pouvaient être eux même, entourer de semblable. Même plus. Une famille. Tous ici semblaient heureux. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je me levai et parti a sa recherche. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, c'était lui.

Il me trouva le premier, dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau.

''J'aimerais comprendre…

Qu'est-ce que je voulais vraiment ? Je voulais être heureuse, comme ses étudiants. Pouvait-il m'aider à ça ? Pouvait-il me faire oublier ces années de torture ? Me faire oublier Mike ? Voulais-je, l'oublier ? Au fond, j'ignorais ce que je voulais. Ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin.

''Je ne suis pas magicien. Mais je peux tout de même essayer.''

Sa faculté de lire dans les pensées était beaucoup plus pratique que je n'aurais plus l'avouer. Il avait la faculté de comprendre les appréhensions et les questionnements des autres. Même ceux que personne n'oserait réellement formuler.

''Cependant, Mike restera toujours là. Je ne crois pas que l'oublier soit une option. ''

Non. Évidemment. Mike était une partie de moi.

''Nous pourrions commencer demain. À mon bureau, vers 10 heures.''

J'hochai la tête. Maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer. Je devais accepter cette partie de moi. Ce gène X.


End file.
